Oh Jealousy, Look What You've Done
by MistressMalvagita
Summary: Quinn wants to have her cake and eat it too…
1. Chapter 1

Title: Oh Jealousy, Look What You've Done

Author: mistress_

Fandom/Pairing: Glee Rachel/Sam

Rating: T

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it…The title is from the song Jealousy by Good Charlotte…

Spoilers: Through Special Education…

Summary: Quinn wants to have her cake and eat it too…

Author's note: This idea has been stuck in my head for weeks…It will be from Rachel's POV…Hope you enjoy…

Part 1

I feel the eyes flicker to us all through glee rehearsal. Everyone is curious as to why we are sitting together. I am sure at least 2 or 3 are speculating about the nature of our relationship, but I just ignore them. Finn and I haven't been broken up for a week, but apparently sitting next to another boy automatically means I have moved on or some such thing. The fact that he is part of the reason for the breakup probably doesn't help the rumor mill and I am sure I could deny it until I am blue in the face and no one would believe me anyway, so I just let them think what they want. Noah Puckerman is my friend. In this last week I have come to realize that he is the best friend I have ever had. As much as his public persona screams badass, in private he is very sweet and caring. Not that I will ever actually tell him that, but he is. I came on to him at one of the lowest points in my life and he could have totally taken advantage of me, but he didn't. He walked away before I made a huge mistake and I will never be able to repay him enough for that. He also wouldn't let me shoulder all the blame with Finn. I tried, but he insisted that he was as much to blame as I was. I look at him and we share a secret smile I am sure is misconstrued by anyone watching, but that is their problem. I am brought back to glee club as Mr. Schuester starts talking.

"I want to shake things up a little," Mr. Schuester states. "Breaking out of our norm was amazing at sectionals and I want to keep it up. I am going to give you two weeks to work on this assignment. I want duets, but I am going to pair you up with people you haven't sung with before."

"You get to pick?" Santana asked cautiously.

"Yes, Santana," Mr. Schuester replied. "When we have done duets in the past you all fall into your comfortable patterns. I want to hear some new things. With regionals coming up, I want to see if we can find a combination to really knock their socks off."

"So what are the pairings?" Noah asks impatiently.

"Artie and Lauren," Mr. Schuester began, "Finn and Tina, Puck and Quinn, Mike and Santana, Mercedes and Brittany and Sam and Rachel."

I almost laughed at the look of horror on Quinn's face and I wasn't sure if it was more from being paired with Noah or me being paired with Sam. I glanced at Noah to see a grimace firmly planted on his face and I placed my hand reassuringly on his leg.

"As I said," Mr. Schuester continued, "you have two weeks to come up with something. You can talk to your partner now and when you are done you can leave."

"Fuck me," Noah groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"That ship has sailed," I giggle and then full out laugh when his head snaps up and he looks at me like he can't believe those words just left my mouth.

"Okay Puckerman," Quinn says crossly as she steps in front of us. "Be at my house tonight at 8 and we'll start working.

"No can do," Noah shrugged. "Berry and I have plans."

"So cancel them," Quinn replied like it was a forgone conclusion.

"Um, no," Noah retorted. "I know you are used to guys jumping through hoops and shit for you, but been there, done that. We can meet up tomorrow afternoon."

"What if I am not free?" Quinn sniffed primly.

"Then you tell me when you are free," Noah growled in frustration, "and we'll work something out."

"Tomorrow afternoon is fine," Quinn ground out, obviously not happy. "We'll meet up after school. Sam and Rachel can meet then too."

"If you're free," Sam interjected, looking a little embarrassed by his girlfriend's behavior.

"That should be fine," I smile at Sam. "Thank you for asking."

"Whatever," Quinn just rolls her eyes and starts leaving. Sam shrugs and follows her out.

"The next 2 weeks are going to suck," Noah groaned.

"You could have just agreed to meet with her tonight," I stated. "It's not like taco night with my dads couldn't be rescheduled and I could have watched Hannah until you were done."

"I spent most of last year jumping through every God damn hoop she placed in front of me," Noah frowned. "It sucked then, but I thought I was getting something out of it. There is no way I am doing it now when all I am going to get is way too many hours stuck with her wishing I could gouge my eyes out."

"Lovely imagery," I grimaced. "Shall we pick up Hannah then head to my house to start our homework?"

GgLlEeEe

As I made my way to the choir room to meet Noah, Quinn and Sam I had to admit I was a little nervous. I didn't know Sam all that well and the fact that he was dating Quinn meant that she was probably telling him all kinds of awful things about me. I hear foot steps behind me and turn to see Noah coming up behind me.

"Are you sure we can't just bail?" Noah asks as he slings his arm around my shoulders.

"As much as I know you like to push Quinn's buttons," I smile, "I think that if you ditch this she might just hunt you down. She's stopped me in the hall twice today to make sure I made sure you were at practice this afternoon."

"Like you're my keeper," Noah rolled his eyes.

"You did just ask my permission to not go," I point out with a smile.

"I was just joking," Noah sighed. "I know you would show whether I did or not and I think I might feel guilty if I left you alone to deal with Quinn. Guilt sucks."

"That's almost sweet," I giggle. "It seems I am having a positive influence on your psyche. You're maturing before my very eyes."

"Shut it, Berry," Noah playfully retorted as they neared the choir room. "I might decide I can live with the guilt."

"You know you love me," I laugh as we walk through the door to find Quinn and Sam waiting.

"You kept us waiting so you could have a little lovefest?" Quinn snapped.

"It hasn't been 5 minutes since the final bell rang," Noah retorted. "Just because I want to have a pleasant memory before I am stuck working with you…"

"Noah," I cut him off, not wanting them to start screaming at each other before any work can get done, "just let it go. Remember, the sooner you finish, the sooner you can get out of here."

"Sorry, Rachel," Noah sighed and took a deep breathe. "Let's just get this over with, Q."

Fine," Quinn huffed, "we'll go over to this side of the room and Sam and Rachel can go over there."

"You realize you aren't the boss of us, right?" Noah argued. "Maybe Rachel wanted to meet somewhere else. Maybe I wanted to meet somewhere else."

"It is fine, Noah," I put a hand on his arm to calm him down. "We're just going to decide what song to work on. Lets just do that then we can get out of here. Daddy was looking forward to breaking out the grill tonight."

"Let's just get this over with," groused Quinn, walking to where she had indicated before.

I give Noah one last smile then head to the other side of the room with Sam.

"Those two really seem to bring out the worst in each other," Sam said quietly, his eyes darting to the glaring match Quinn and Noah seemed to have going on.

"You have no idea," I sigh. "But we should concentrate on our own assignment. As I am sure you have noticed, I am very driven and want to win this to ensure at least one solo for myself at Nationals. Have you given any thought to any songs you would like to do?"

"A few came to mind," Sam admitted. "I was thinking maybe Stars Tonight by Lady Antebellum, Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship or if we want to push our comfort zone maybe Scream by Michael and Janet Jackson."

"I have to admit I am impressed with your choices," I smile. "I think that if this wasn't for Nationals, Scream would be very exciting to try and master, but I don't think it would make a good competition song for us. I also overheard Finn and Tina discussing Good Girls Go Bad so that is probably out, not that I don't think we would do a better job. I think we should go with Stars Tonight. That was actually one of the songs on my list also."

"Cool," Sam smiled. "You know, you seem a bit more relaxed then I was expecting. I don't mean that to be insulting or anything, but everyone has led me to believe working with you would be like a lesson in, um, crazy."

"I can imagine," I reply with a sigh. "I will be the first to admit that I can get a little bossy, pushy and OCD about things, but I feel I have mellowed out a little in the last few months."

"Berry," Noah whines from across the room and Sam and I turn in the direction of the noise, "help?"

"With what, Noah?" I ask.

"Pick a damn song for us," Noah sighs as he glares at Quinn.

"You can't come to a consensus?" I ask as Sam and I move towards them.

"Brilliant deduction," Quinn frowned. "Nothing romantic."

"Um, well, let me think," I wrack my brain for a good song for this horribly mismatched pair. "What about Wish Me Well (You Can Go To Hell) by The Bouncing Souls?"

"Never heard it," Quinn sniffed.

"I have it on my phone," I reply and quickly shuffle through my songs to give them a preview.

_I've got to be me baby and you gotta be you  
Something isn't right but I know I love you  
I only want what's best  
I don't know, is this some kind of test?  
Yeah and you're failing, all we do is bicker  
Say goodbye  
Kiss my ass, I hope you die  
Wish me well, you can go to hell_

Wish You Well by The Bouncing Souls

"That's fuckin' perfect," Noah grinned.

"Whatever," Quinn just rolled her eyes. "Are we done here?"

"I guess," I shrugged. "When do you want to meet again, Sam?"

"We'll get together again tomorrow afternoon," Quinn seemingly answering for her boyfriend.

"Sorry, Q," Noah smirked, "but Rach and I are busy."

"Fine," Quinn growled. "We'll figure it out later."

With that she seemed to huff then grab Sam's hand and pull him out of the room. Sam quickly looked back, shrugged and gave us a half smile.

"Did I forget some plans we have tomorrow?" I ask Noah.

"Nope," Noah chuckled. "Just pulling the Ice Queen's chain."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"You have to come!" Brittany pleaded. "All the glee kids are coming."

"I will do my best," I smiled at the sweet, blonde girl. "I have just learned over the years that large groups of teenagers and I do not mix."

"I got your back," Noah assured me as he slung an arm around my shoulder.

"See," Brittany smiled, "there is no reason for you to miss it now!"

'It' was a rather large party Brittany was throwing over the weekend while her parents are out of town. A large amount of the school was invited, but Brittany was taking particular care that everyone in glee knew about it and would be in attendance. She had even made sure to invite Kurt as he was still more or less considered an honorary member of New Directions.

"Sam and I have a rehearsal set for the late afternoon," I hedged.

"Even better," Brittany squealed, clapping her hands together then looking over at Sam across the choir room. "You'll make sure she comes, right?"

"I'll do my best," Sam grinned at her enthusiasm.

"I still don't see why you guys are rehearsing then," Quinn grumbled.

"We've explained it to you," I reply, controlling my urge to roll my eyes. "Between Sam's sports practices and my vocal and dance commitments, we haven't had much time to meet. Friday is the first time since Monday that we are both free."

Quinn had been even more unhappy then I had anticipated with Sam and I working together. She almost had a tantrum when I wouldn't rearrange my lessons to accommodate when she felt Sam and I should rehearse. It didn't help that Sam agreed with me. Add to that the fact that Noah had been doing everything in his power to push her buttons and it had been a stressful week. However, I was not going to let her attitude deter me. We were scheduled to give our performances on Monday and I, well, Sam and I were going to win.

"Get over it, Barbie," Lauren scoffed. "We're all tired of your damn hissy fits whenever you don't get your way. They were put together. They are a team with an assignment. Just put on your big girl panties and deal with it."

"Big girl panties?" Quinn repeated, obviously mortified.

"Sorry," Lauren rolled her eyes, "way too expensive chastity belt thong, then. I am sure pantylines offend your delicate sensibilities"

GgLlEeEe

"This may sound odd," I began as I looked at the group around me, "but could you keep an eye on Quinn at the party?"

"What's up?" Kurt asked as he, Blaine and Mercedes all looked at me.

"I'm not sure," I tried to explain. "It just seems she is up to something. She has been complaining non-stop about Sam and I rehearsing all week, then suddenly today she stopped. And she keeps giving me these looks."

"What kind of looks?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Smug and vengeful," I say. "It's like she went home Wednesday, came up with some wonderful revenge plan, came back to school today and just keeps giving me those looks."

"We'll do our best," Mercedes assured me. "I did notice she was looking at you funny, Puck too."

"I think that is because she is under the delusion that he and I are dating," I explained. "She keeps insinuating things regarding our relationship and I have found that Noah likes to encourage it because he knows it irritates her."

"This party could end up being much more exciting then I first thought," Kurt grinned gleefully.

GgLlEeEe

I looked up at Brittany's house from the passenger seat of Sam's car and sighed. I would much rather be at home relaxing with a good musical then this.

"I can take you home," Sam assured me.

"You promised Brittany," I reminded him.

"I'll just say that you overpowered me," he smirks.

While I had been trepidatious of working with Sam in the beginning, I found that when Quinn wasn't around I enjoyed his company. He was smarter then he let on and didn't seem to carry any of the biases towards me I was certain Quinn had filled his head with.

"Won't that be a bit of a blow to your ego?" I giggle.

"I could say you move like a little ninja," Sam laughed. "You kicked me in the shin then disappeared into the darkness."

"What is it with guys and ninjas?" I ask, still laughing.

"Don't forget zombies," Sam grinned. "They're just cool and deadly."

"And in the case of zombies, gross," I add.

"Always a plus," Sam smirked. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I sighed and stepped out of the car.

The party was obviously in full swing, I could head the music from where we had parked. There were cars everywhere. Obviously, most of the school had decided to show. I noticed Sam check his phone for what was probably the 200th time that evening and type a quick reply. I knew it had to be Quinn asking, again, if they had arrived. I decided not to comment because from the look on Sam's face he didn't seem too pleased.

GgLlEeEe

Walking through the door was like being hit by a wall of sound. Between the talking, yelling and music, I might not be able to hear properly for the rest of the weekend. I scanned the room looking for Noah and when my eyes finally settled on him. I gasped before I could stop myself. Quinn was wrapped around him with her tongue pushed down his throat. Sam must have heard me because he followed my line of sight.

"What the hell?" he yelled and began to make his way through the crowd, me hot on his heals.

When we arrived on the scene, Sam quickly pulled Quinn of Noah as I looked at Santana, Kurt and Blaine who were standing nearby with near identical looks of shock on their faces. I then focused on Noah and noticed the way he was swaying, obviously drunk. I saw the anger all but radiating off Sam and decided maybe we should move this conversation elsewhere.

"Let's find a quiet room," I suggested. "Kurt? Blaine? Can you help me with Noah?"

As I looked at Sam glaring at Noah, I did notice that Quinn seemed to be standing perfectly fine on her own. We weaved through the masses and seemed to end up in what I would classify as a study.

"What the hell, Puckerman!" Sam growled and started to lunge at Noah before I placed myself between the two. "You need to get out of my way, Rachel,"

"No," I replied evenly. "Noah is obviously inebriated and as such, might not be in complete control of his faculties."

"He kissed Quinn!" Sam attempted to argue.

"Actually," Kurt piped up, "Quinn kissed him. As soon as you two walked through the door, actually."

We all looked at Quinn at that point and it appeared to me she was trying to act drunk.

"He got me drunk," she attempted to defend herself.

"No he didn't," Santana contradicted. "I was in the kitchen when YOU came in and mixed some drinks. You put about half a shot of run in your drink while you filled half of Puck's with grain. Add to that the fact that he was nicely buzzed before you gave him that drink and I would definitely say you got him drunk!"

"I didn't…" Quinn tried to argue. "It wasn't…"

"I knew you were up to something," I looked her up and down with pity. "All yesterday you kept giving me that look. That 'I am going to bury you' look you used to give me when you were jealous of the attention Finn paid me. I asked Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes to watch you tonight."

"You were spying on me?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"I suppose," I shrug, not feeling the least bit guilty. "I just knew you were up to something. Noah is my friend and I was afraid you would try to do something to him to get to me."

"Friend," Quinn scoffed. "Yeah right."

"That's what this is about?" I ask as the pieces begin to fall into place. "You were jealous of Noah and I?"

"You had me," Sam frowned, barely looking at Quinn. "Why would you be jealous of them?"

"I am SO not jealous of Manhands!" Quinn groused.

"No," I agree, "I don't think you are. You're jealous that you thought Noah moved on."

"But you and Puck aren't dating," Blaine inserted.

"Of course they are!" Quinn argued.

"No we're not," Noah laughed, obviously too drunk to follow the entire conversation, but picking up bits and pieces. "Berry's my wingman. Best friend a guy could have."

"Thank you, Noah," I smile at his drunken declaration of friendship. "Noah and I are not dating. We haven't dated since last year. We had a long talk about it and decided that we make much better friends. I think that you thought Puck would always wait around for you. He was like your backup plan. You don't seem to be a girl who can remain single. You just expected him to keep screwing around and be there when you needed him."

"Wow," Santana chuckled. "And I thought I was a bitch."

"You are a bitch," I assured the Latina, giving her a small friendly smirk. "This isn't about bitch, this is about feeling entitled. This was brought on by Noah not, as he put it, jumping through your hoops for the glee assignment. You realized that he was done being at your beck and call and it hurt your ego. You were always supposed to be able to snap your fingers and he would come."

"I am through listening to this," Quinn frowned. "Sam, take me home!"

"Are you kidding me?" Sam laughed morosely. "You get another guy drunk to make out with him and you still assume I am going to be your boyfriend?"

"This had nothing to do with us," Quinn attempted to reason out.

"Like hell!" Sam shouted, his face reddening with anger. "You were supposed to be my girlfriend. To me that implies being faithful, NOT making out with other people no matter what your reason. I worked so hard to get you to go out with me. I basically pledged myself to you and this is what I get in return?"

"Were your girlfriend?" Quinn looked at Sam in shock. When Sam didn't correct her, she quickly swept her gaze around the room and finding no friendly faces, quickly fled.

"Damn," Blaine whistled. "I need to come to more public school parties if this is how exciting they are!"

GgLlEeEe


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

I still can't believe what happened last night. I'm waiting for Sam to come over so we can rehearse, but all I can think about it what took place at Brittany's party. Apparently, Quinn storming out of the party drew the attention of the rest of the glee club and they all came into the study to see what had happened. I must say that Kurt took quite a bit of pleasure recounting the story then answering all the questions after. By that time Noah had passed out on the sofa, so I went to stand by Sam and try to lend my support. Everyone seemed to sympathize with Sam except Finn. In retrospect, I don't think any of us should have been surprised when he went running after Quinn. After everyone settled down, Mike and Sam helped me get Noah to Sam's car to drive us back to my house. Luckily, Noah had gotten a ride to the party so we didn't have to worry about his truck. When we arrived at my house, Sam helped me get Noah inside and on the couch. I wasn't sure what to do at that point so I offered him a drink, but he declined and said he needed some time alone. I told him to be careful and if he needed anything to call and he told me that he would see me for our practice session the next day.

It was almost comical when Noah had woken up this morning. He was convinced that he had a very strange dream and recounted it for me. When I told him that except for the Jell-O wrestling match Quinn and I apparently got into in his imagination, it was all true he was unsure whether he should be angry or amused. The fact that Quinn thought he would drop everything for her made him laugh, but the fact that she tried to intentionally hurt me and, as he said, 'pulled such a dick move on Sam', he was quite angry. I told him to just let it go and I was sure that Quinn would get what was coming to her.

I'm brought out of my reveries by a knock on the door. I take a deep breath and brace myself for what condition I might find Sam in. I am surprised, however, when I open the door and Sam really doesn't look any worse for wear.

"Wow," I say before I can stop myself, "You look better then I was expecting. Oh, sorry. I really am working on thinking before speaking."

"It's okay, Rachel," Sam smiles a little. "I know what you mean."

"How are you doing?" I ask cautiously. I would not classify Sam and I as friends so I am not sure how he might respond to my inquiry.

"Could be better," Sam shrugs as he walks into my living room. "Not the greatest feeling to realize your girlfriend is, well…"

"A self absorbed, ego maniac?" I supply and then slap my hand over my mouth.

"Pretty much," Sam agrees, chuckling slightly. "It's been a long 12 hours. She keeps calling and texting. She even had Finn try to reach me to tell me how sorry she was and how it was all a big misunderstanding."

As if on cue his phone starts going off.

"I could answer it," I smirk at him. "I usually don't feel any need to try and hurt someone, but I think Quinn would have a fit to find out you were with me less then 24 hours after breaking up."

"I think Puck is wearing off on you," Sam chuckled. "If she calls again, it's a deal."

"Does it make me a bad person that I have been thinking of ways to make her uncomfortable since last night?" I ask. "Unlike Noah, who was trying to convince me that an unsanctioned wrestling match between Quinn and Lauren would be a great idea, I don't want to see her physically hurt or anything, but there is a part of me that wishes I could make her feel as awful as she has worked so hard to make me feel."

"I think it makes you human," Sam replied. "When I got home last night I just lay in bed and tried to wrap my head around the difference between who I thought Quinn was and who she actually is. I mean, I knew she could be kind of harsh and demanding, but what happened last night was so over the top."

"Not so over the top," I reply a little harshly. "No offense, but I think people see Quinn with her blonde hair, pretty smile and supposed religious beliefs and she just fits so perfectly into that stereotypical 'all American girl' mold."

"I guess," Sam sighs. "I just feel so stupid for falling for it. God, I fell over myself trying to get her to date me and now all I can do is look back and wonder why? Blonde hair and a pretty smile does not a nice girl make."

"You're a teenage boy," I smile at Sam. "I think your hormones are tuned to seek out blonde cheerleaders."

"I guess," Sam sighs. "So tell me what you have been plotting against Quinn."

"Nothing she doesn't deserve," I reply. "Mainly I have been pondering what would happen if we were to change the song we are singing. I just keep picturing her face if we were to get up and sing something like 'Let's Make Love' by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill or switching the Lady Antebellum song to 'Looking for a Good Time.' I just think that it would upset her for us to even pretend for a song that we were involved. Not that I think we should actually change the song. While those would have an effect on Quinn, they would not be appropriate for Nationals."

"I think she will be pissed enough when we win," Sam smirked.

As if on cue, Sam's phone begins to ring again. Sam looks at me and I smile and hold out my hand. He just smirks back and hands me the phone and I click it on speakerphone.

"Hello," I greet the caller cheerfully, "Sam's phone. This is Rachel. How may I help you?"

"What the hell are you answering my boyfriend's phone for?" Quinn demanded.

"I didn't answer your boyfriend's phone," I reply coolly. "I answered Sam's phone. You already have a new boyfriend?"

"Sam is my boyfriend," Quinn seethed. "Put him on the phone."

"You weren't nearly drunk enough to miss him dumping you last night," I point out.

"It was just a misunderstanding," I can almost hear her teeth clenched. Before I can reply, however, Sam does.

"No it wasn't," Sam stated. "You kissed another guy. I dumped you."

"You have me on speaker?" Quinn demanded, her voice tinged with indignation.

"I was just telling Rachel how I was getting sick of you calling," Sam explained more calmly then I would have expected. "She volunteered to answer the next time you called and I said she could. She and I are trying to practice and your phone calls are interrupting us. Now goodbye and stop calling me!"

With that, Sam hangs up the phone and looks at me.

"I give her maybe a half an hour before she calls back," I shrug. "Or maybe she'll show up here. I really hope she doesn't show up here. I bet she's a hair puller."

GgLlEeEe

I sit between Sam and Noah waiting for the duets to start. We got to pick numbers out of a hat and Sam and I get to go last. The duets will be judged by Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury-Howell and Coach Beiste.

Finn and Tina go first doing a decent rendition of 'Good Girls Go Bad'. They are followed by Mike and Santana who do 'Get on the Floor' from the Fame remake. Noah and Quinn are next and Noah begrudgingly gets up and heads to the front of the room, but Quinn doesn't move from her seat beside Finn.

"Quinn," Mr. Schue prompts, "it's your turn."

"I refuse to be up there with him," Quinn huffed.

"Afraid you'll get me drunk and kiss me again?" Noah taunted.

"You wish," Quinn glared.

"Not even close," Noah chuckled.

"Quinn," Mr. Schue tried again, "this was your assignment. While you and Puck obviously have some kind of issue going on, it shouldn't get in the way of your assignment."

"She shouldn't have to go up there if she doesn't want to," Finn apparently decided that Quinn needed defending. "Puck took advantage of her."

"Like hell!" I growl and before I realize what I am doing, I am standing and moving towards Quinn. "I am SO sick of you trying to play the victim. YOU got Noah drunk. YOU kissed him knowing Sam and I would see. You know, I've been thinking. Maybe this wasn't even your first foray into this type of behavior. I'm starting to think that maybe you were not nearly as drunk as you claim when you and Noah conceived Beth. While I don't think you would intend to get pregnant, I think you were feeling overweight due to the unrealistic expectations placed on you by Coach Sylvester and you were upset about Finn spending time with me. Maybe you got Noah drunk that night with the hopes of getting him to make out with you to get back at Finn and to bolster your self-esteem. I can only speculate that you might have been more inebriated then you thought and got caught up in the moment and actually lost your virginity which resulted in your pregnancy."

"That's…it's…" Quinn sputtered.

"So possible," Santana interjected.

I can see a few other heads nodding in agreement.

"She wouldn't…" Finn tried to defend Quinn.

"Why wouldn't she?" I interrupt. "I have no problem seeing her caught up in her own little pity party. In the light of day, however, she regretted her actions and since Noah doesn't remember a lot of that evening she could easily convince him that he took advantage of her."

"I don't believe that," Finn stated.

"Yet you believed you could get a girl pregnant without having sexual relations with her," I shoot back.

"You can't prove that," Quinn spoke, but her voice was a little shaky.

"But you aren't denying it," Noah interjected.

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to this," Quinn snapped, grabbing her things and walking out the door, Finn hot on her heels.

"So I guess Puck and Quinn will not be performing," sighed Mr. Schuester.

"I can sing with Noah if he would still like to perform," I volunteered, not wanting Noah to have to skip the assignment if I could help him.

"That's okay, Rach," Noah smiled at me. "Not like that song was getting me a solo at Nationals anyway. I'm good."

I just nod and sit back down next to Sam.

"Let's just keep this moving," Mr. Schue prompted. "We really need to work on having less drama and more rehearsals. Mercedes and Brittany are up next."

The girls did a lovely rendition of 'Marry the Man Today' from Guys and Dolls. Then Artie and Lauren do a good enough job on Broken by Seether to make me feel like Sam and I have a bit of competition.

Sam and I take our places and begin our song. If I do say so myself, we sound really good. When the song is over everyone applauds and it seems genuine.

"You got this in the bag, Berry," Noah smiles at me as I return to my seat.

"The judges and I will deliberate," Mr. Schuester began, "and I will let you know of the decision at the next practice. Dismissed."

GgLlEeEe


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

After practice everyone was abuzz regarding my accusations against Quinn. It seems that since the events of the previous weekend, everyone saw the same possibilities that I did, but hadn't put the pieces together. As I go through my locker I am a little sad that the assignment is over. I enjoyed spending time with Sam and without the assignment, why would he want to spend time with me?

"Aren't you done yet, Berry?" Noah all but whines as he comes up to my locker.

"In a hurry?" I query.

"Mercedes, Lauren, Sam and the Changs are waiting for us," Noah answered, gesturing to the front doors of the school.

"Why?"

"Because we're going to go grab something to eat," sighs Noah as if I should already know this. "I think the not so ambiguously gay duo are joining us too."

"You really shouldn't call Kurt and Blaine that," I chastise.

"Blaine thinks its funny," Noah retorts, "and Kurt laughs at anything he does so I'm good. Now let's get moving. Your knight in shining hoody is waiting."

"My knight in what?" I laugh.

"Sam," Noah rolls his eyes at me. "The guy whose pants you want to get into."

"I most certainly do not!" I feel my face turning red. "That is a totally inappropriate thing to say to me!"

"I can read you like a book," Noah chuckled. "He walks into the room and you immediately avert your eyes for a second before looking at him. You give him that super mega watt smile. You blush when he compliments you. You SO have the hots for him!"

"Why are you spending so much time watching me?" I ask suspiciously. "No wonder Quinn thought we were dating."

"I watch everyone," Noah replies with a shrug. "How else am I going to be able to get the one up on someone if I don't know what's going on? For example, I notice that Lauren stares at my ass when she thinks I can't see her even though she is playing hard to get. I see Principal Figgins ogling Coach Sylvester. which totally creeps me out, but has gotten me out of a few detentions. In the last week I have seen Sam watching you. Not in a creepy stalker way, but in a making sure you are okay way. If it was the stalker way, I would have to kick his ass. It takes a lot of hard work to be such a badass."

"He has really been watching me?" I ask before I can stop myself. I cringe when I see the 'told you so' look on Noah's face.

"You want to suck face with that huge mouth of his in a bad way, Berry!" Noah laughs.

"Why am I friends with you?" I ask teasingly as I close my locker and begin walking down the hall.

"Because we hot Jews need to stick together," Noah smirks as we come upon the others. "If the apocalypse happens we might be the only two Jews left to populate our race."

"Then sadly, our race would die out," I laugh.

"Wow Puckerman," Mike jokes, "not even the end of the world will get you into her pants."

"Shut it, ninja boy," Noah chuckles as he pushes Mike's shoulder.

"Don't make me get the hose out," Mercedes smirks as Noah and Mike get into a shoving match,

"I knew you wanted me all wet, my dark chocolate mama," Noah smirks at Mercedes and raises his eyebrows suggestively.

"In your dream, white boy," Mercedes retorts then adds as she sees Noah about to speak again. "And if you try and tell us about your dreams I might just be sick and that will ruin our little trip to Mario's."

"Can it, Puckerman," Lauren adds. "I want me some deep dish pizza with everything. Ruin our pizza run and I ruin you."

"Is that a promise?" Noah asks, his face a mask of innocence.

"Let's go, horn dog," Mercedes sighs in exaggerated annoyance. "We're supposed to meet Kurt and Blaine in 10 minutes."

"Hey, Rach?" Sam calls me as we make out way to the parking lot. When I turn to look at him he continues. "Want to ride with me?"

"I'd love to," I smile, probably that mega watt one Noah had referred to.

GgLlEeEe


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"How are you doing?" I ask Sam after we get into his car.

"Better then I would have thought," Sam shrugs. "It's kind of weird, but the more I think about it, the less upset I get. I'm more mad at myself for working so hard to be with her, but now that it is over I am seeing her in a whole new, not very flattering, light."

"It is like we discussed Saturday," I agree. "She is the perfect package, but what is underneath is less then desirable."

"Exactly," Sam agreed. "She is like that one piece of chocolate in the box that you hate the flavor of yet it is the first one you put in your mouth."

"Interesting analogy," I chuckle. "I just worry this could get worse before it gets better."

"Worse?" Sam asked.

"Outside of glee she is still very popular," I shrug. "I'm waiting for the slushies to increase."

"If they do," Sam assured her as he pulled into the parking lot of the pizza place, "Puck and I will have words with people."

"Puck doesn't 'have words' with anyone," I giggle.

"So by 'have words'," Sam smirks, "I mean beat down."

GgLlEeEe

As I got ready for school, my mind kept drifting to the previous night and how much fun I had. After pizza Noah decided everyone should head to my house for a movie since he knew my parents were away. The movie, however, never actually happened because we couldn't decide what to watch. Noah, Sam and Mike wanted something violent. Kurt and I, of course, thought a musical would be best. Lauren, Tina and Mercedes voted on a chick flick and Blaine just laughed at the mayhem. It was one of the best nights of my life. We ended up putting music on and just singing and dancing and goofing off. For the first time in my life I felt like I had a real group of friends.

As they seem to more and more these days, my thoughts drift to Sam. Seeing him so relaxed last night had been a real revelation. It was like, in the confines of our little group, he let all his walls down. He just let loose and I was sure we were all finally seeing the real him. He and Blaine got into a debate about Avatar and its influence on both pop culture and how movies are made. He was so passionate about his point that it was captivating. He talked about things like that like I talk about Broadway. I am not sure I have ever met anyone who felt that strongly about something and I could so easily relate to that degree of enthusiasm.

I walked out my front door expecting to see Noah waiting for me, but instead there was Sam leaning against his car. Upon seeing me he smiled and began walking to me.

"Puck called me last night to see if I could pick you up," Sam explains, obviously seeing my confusion. "Apparently, Lauren agreed to let him pick her up this morning."

"I'm happy for him," I smile nervously at Sam as we walk back to his car. "I think Lauren would be really good for him. She actually makes him work for it and doesn't put up with his shenanigans."

"Neither do you," Sam pointed out as he opened the car door for me.

"True," I agreed, but felt the need to clarify, "but I don't stare at his backside like Lauren does. Noah and I would never be good on a romantic level. To be honest, I think he is a bit too 'badass' for me. While I fundamentally understand the idea of the bad boy appeal, it doesn't do for me what it seems to do for many other girls."

"So what does it for you?" Sam asks, but his face quickly turns bright red and I assume he hadn't actually meant to say it out loud. "Never mind. Sorry. None of my business."

"It's okay, Sam," I laugh as we drive towards school. "I brought it up. Right now I am not 100% sure I could give an answer that makes sense. I want someone who is confident, who doesn't needs the approval of others. I want someone who likes me for me, not what they think they can change me into. I want someone who can care about something so passionately that their opinion is not easily swayed. I also want someone who is kind and thinks of others. Someone who is open minded and up for new experiences."

"Makes perfect sense to me," Sam smiled at me as we pulled into the school parking lot. "Um, before we head in, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, Sam?"

"Well, Puck didn't say if he was taking Lauren home too," Sam stuttered a little nervously, "but I was wondering if I could take you home. Maybe we could hang out?"

"That sounds nice, Sam," I reply a little shyly.

GgLlEeEe

I was both excited and terrified to head to glee this afternoon. I couldn't wait to see Sam, but I would also be seeing Quinn. I had noticed as the day progressed that more and more people kept staring and whispering about me, though I couldn't hear what they were saying. Of course, I knew it wouldn't be good. I finished in my locker, took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and headed towards the choir room.

"Geesh, Rach," I stopped as I heard Noah's voice behind me. "Looks like you are heading to the firing squad or something."

"It's been a long day, Noah," I attempt a smile, but I fail.

"So you should be psyched about glee, then," he argued. "You get to find out you and Sam will have a duet."

"And I will be stuck in a small room with Quinn," I reminded him. "I've been getting stared at and whispered about more then normal today."

"I don't think Quinn had anything to do with that," Noah chuckled. "That was all Santana."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It seems she decided to beat Quinn to the punch," Noah smirked. "She has been hyping you up. Saying shit like how you have stolen 2 guys from Quinn. Spreading around the getting me drunk theory. Reminding people what a capital B-I-T-C-H Quinn is. You're like a frickin' hero."

"I don't feel like one," I frown as I mull over Noah's words. "I never stole anyone. Finn came to me and Sam and I aren't even together."

"Yet," Noah chuckled as we walked through the door to the choir room.

We were the first ones there and took the same seats we had occupied the previous day. As everyone else began to filter in, I began to take more stock in what Noah had said. Santana seemed to be humming 'Ding, Dong the Witch Is Dead', Lauren high fived me before sitting next to Noah and both Mercedes and Tina hugged me. There was also a huge amount of giggling when Sam walked in and sat next to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

If looks could kill, the look Quinn shot me as she entered the choir room would have put me at least 6 feet under. Actually, her gaze swept over myself, Sam, Puck and Santana so I guess we would all be dead. Finn shuffled up behind her and they took a seat in the back row.

"So, how was your day, Q?" Santana asked.

"Do not talk to me," Quinn snapped back.

"Just leave her alone, Santana," Finn asked, with a touch of desperation in his voice.

"I don't think that is possible," Santana smirked.

"Santana," I try and reason, "We have a lot of work to do to prepare for competition. Regardless of any personal issues we are still a team and as such, maybe, when we are in this room our issues should be left at the door."

"No," Quinn growled out. "I will NOT have YOU of all people trying to help me, Manhands. I am only here because without cheerleading, I need this extracurricular to have any hope of getting into the colleges I want. I just want to show up, suffer through then leave."

"God Quinn," Sam moaned, not even turning to look at her. "Just get over yourself! I think I can speak for everyone in this room when I say we are over the whole martyr routine. You made this mess now you have to live with it."

"I guess that tells me how you really felt about me," Quinn huffed.

"What part of ditch the martyr act did you miss?" Sam demanded, finally turning around to look at her. "I REALLY liked who I thought you were, who you tried to get people to THINK you are. I thought you were a pretty, nice and sweet girl. However, what you are is the exact opposite. You are spiteful, mean and manipulative. You used me. You used Puck. Hell, you're probably using Finn right now. It's called karma. That whole what comes around goes around thing."

Before anyone else could say anything Mr. Schuester walked into the room with Coach Beiste and Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell. He didn't seem to notice any tension or was just ignoring it with the hope that we could get through at least one practice without some kind of meltdown or storm out.

"Everybody ready to hear the winners?" he asked enthusiastically.

GgLlEeEe

I can't say it was a shock to find out that Sam and I had won the duet competition. What was a shock, however, was the fact that everyone, well, almost everyone, had wanted to go out and celebrate the win. I have to admit I was much more used to people belittling me at times like this then cheering me on. So for the second day in a row, I found myself out after school with a group of people who actually seemed to want to be out with me. I was sitting between Sam and Mercedes in a booth at Breadsticks laughing and having a really good time.

"So what are the plans for this weekend?" Puck asked as he slung his arm behind Lauren.

"My parents are going to be out of town," Mike volunteered. "We could have a movie marathon at my house."

"What kind of movies?" Lauren asked suspiciously.

"Well," Kurt interjected, "everyone could bring one then we would have a variety."

"But," Puck added after seeing the giddy look on Sam's face, "nothing over 2 hours."

"Unless 2 people combine their film choice," I bargained, smiling at Sam.

"You'd give up forcing us to watch some musical fiasco for Trouty Mouth?" smirked Puck.

"Well," I felt myself blushing, "I think Avatar is an amazing work of art and I assume that Kurt will pick out an appealing enough musical for us to enjoy."

"That I will," Kirk smiled. "Maybe Anchors Away or Meet Me In St Louis."

"You don't have to give up your choice for me," Sam leaned in and whispered in my ear. The feeling sent a shiver down my spine.

"I don't think I am giving up anything," I murmur in reply.

GgLlEeEe


End file.
